This is a double blind, randomized, placebo controlled parallel group study to evaluate the efficacy and safety of Hu23F2G in the prevention of multiple organ failure syndrome in hypotensive trauma patients. Hu23F2G is an experimental drug that may work by stopping the white blood cells from sticking to the insides of blood vessels and causing damage.